1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bubbling type dissolved gas separator.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of one embodiment of the conventional bubbling type dissolved gas separators.
A closed type vessel (1) having a flange of the conventional bubbling type dissolved gas separator is covered by a cover (2) having a flange. A liquid feeding passage (6), a bubbling gas feeding passage (7) and a gas outlet passage (8) are equipped by passing through the cover (2). A liquid discharging passage (9) is connected at the bottom of the vessel (1). Valves (5a)-(5d) such as solenoid valves are respectively connected to these passages (6)-(9) so as to feed the object fluids to inside or outside of the vessel (1) under controlled conditions. A magnetic stirrer (3) is put on the bottom of the vessel (1) and is rotated by a rotary magnet connected to a motor equipped at the outside of the vessel. The cover (2) is sealed with an O-ring (10).
In the separation of the dissolved gas by using such separator, the valve (5a) of the liquid feeding passage (6) and the valve (5c) of the gas outlet passage (8) are opened and a predetermined volume of the liquid is fed into the closed vessel (1). Then, the motor (4) having a rotary magnet is driven to rotate the rotary magnet (4a) whereby the magnetic stirrer (3) in the closed vessel (1) is rotated to stir the liquid. During stirring the liquid, the valve (5b) of the bubbling gas passage (7) is opened to feed the bubbling gas into the liquid. The dissolved gas in the liquid is separated and entrained with the bubbling gas and is discharged through the gas outlet passage (8) out of the vessel (1).
Thus, the stirring of the liquid in the closed vessel of the conventional separator has been performed by rotating the magnetic stirrer (3) put on the bottom of the closed vessel (1). In such stirring method, the magnetic stirrer (3) is not held by a shaft, and accordingly, the rotary axis is unstable to cause irregular rotation of the magnetic stirrer. The liquid is stirred in vortex flow and accordingly, the level of the liquid is raised by centrifugal force at the part along the inner peripheral part of the vessel. The level of the liquid is especially higher near the inner wall peripheral part of the vessel whereby sometimes the liquid may be passed into the gas outlet passage (8).
The magnetic stirrer (3) is not held whereby the revolutional velocity is relatively low so as to cause unsatisfactory gas-liquid contact.